Dragon of the West
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Despite all his loyalty, despite completing his mission, he was unjustly banished from his home. Travelling to the western lands by the advice of Kyuubi he soon makes a name for himself, becomes strong, and finally has what he always desired... a family. However years of happiness are ruined when his past catches up and the family that abandoned him want him back...


Prologue

The streets were abuzz with activity as a festival was going on. It was an explosion of colors as adults danced the night away, teens used this as an advantage to play harmless funny pranks, kids were running around laughing while parents were trying to keep their unruly children in check yet in the end simply went along with their childish fun.

However the people were diverse in more ways than one. Centaurs, lamias, harpies, elves, all manner of mythical beings were mixed with the human crowd interacting with them and having fun.

If one were to look at the details they would notice all the decorations, stands, food, toys, etc. share the same pattern: that of an eastern dragon. This was because it was the Dragon Festival, which is held every October, to celebrate the Hero that put an end to all the violent wars and bloody tyranny in their homeland.

Walking and seemingly ignoring the festivities was a figure wearing a dark gray cloak covering his features yet revealed enough for anyone to identify as a man at least at a closer glance.

He smiled at the happiness of the citizens, though it went away and was replaced with a neutral expression.

He was now at the shadier side of town. Brothels, pubs, all sorts of nasty places you would expect. The stranger entered one of these establishments.

Inside was what'd you expect of a bar: Ugly bastards drinking the night away, the smell of booze & piss, the sound of music surrounding the air.

Unfortunately he wasn't here for fun.

He went straight up to the bar and took a seat behind the bartender.

"What'll you have?"

"Strawberry sundae."

The bartender looked surprised at both the order and how young the stranger sounded. It sounded like he hasn't reached puberty yet and was androgynous; oddly his voice had a sort of musical undertone to it.

"This is a bar kid. No place for a child like you."

The men chuckled at the scene. The stranger simply continued to sit.

"Well that's a shame. Just wanted to sweeten up the air around here. Smells like shit in here… and blood."

The bartender briefly paused at that last remark before resuming his work.

"Well anyway I actually came here because of a rumour I heard. There's this bar, well more like a dive, where instead of money they take their very souls as payment. Scary huh?"

The guys at the table kept playing their card game while one of them decided to acknowledge the "kid."

"Sorry for scaring ya."

"Royal straight flush huh?" He looked over the guy's shoulder. "Playing a hand like that can get you killed you know."

The man sighed before revealing that he does in fact have a royal straight flush.

"Look how about I buy you a soda or something kid."

He turned to look at the kid only to have the barrel of a gun pointed at his face.

"Sorry I don't accept gifts from dogs like you."

The stranger said coldly before shooting the guy; his head exploding from the power, spraying blood everywhere yet there was something wrong… the blood was completely black.

Not only that but somehow the body was still alive trying to attack it's would be killer.

A couple more shots to the arms & legs were enough to put it down.

"So…" He said as he pulled out another handgun. "Who's next?"

Instantly everyone started to change: Their veins became visible & blackened, their bones cracked & rearranged themselves in ways that should have killed them if not at least cripple them but didn't, their muscles grew so much that in some cases the skin actually ripped, their nails & teeth lengthened & sharpen resembling more like claws fangs, their eyes became slits & silver, and their black blood was leaking through every opening possible.

All in all they look like zombies hyped up with steroids. Oddly enough the bartender didn't change at all yet SOMETHING was happening considering kept twitching and throwing up blood.

He promptly decided to ignore him as the creatures decided to attack.

One of them lunged at him only to be punched in the jaw for his troubles and then was shot to death.

All of the abominations tried to swarm him, only for him to spin and shoot pushing them all back.

One of them got up only for the stranger to break both of its legs.

Two pounced at him only for their heads to be blown apart.

This has become a straight up massacre as the stranger used martial arts to temporarily incapacitate them so he could better deal with their numbers while using his guns to deal with killing blows.

He had quickly noticed that the only way to permanently put them out of commission was to destroy the head, arms, and legs; he had no idea if that actually kills them considering these things can apparently survive without a heart & brain, but something is still better than nothing. He was glad he was using explosive rounds.

He dodged a strike from one of the abominations before ripping its arm off and using it to slam its head to the ground turning it to mush.

He shot two others who were trying to sneak attack him.

He ripped a bone out of one of them and launched it at the head of the other, trapping it at the wall as it struggled futilely to get out, right before it decided to just rip its head out to escape.

"Tch."

These things are dumb but very strong.

He jumped high with a spin and shot a large group of them in the head.

He landed on top of another, a loud crack was heard as he broke the thing's shoulders and was now riding the thing all while shooting at his opponents while his 'steed' was lashing out at random.

Getting tired of his 'steed' he jumped off and shot it in the head, arms, and legs.

He looked around and saw that only four are still standing and ready to fight.

He grinned as he pointed his guns at them.

Before they could finish this the abominations were suddenly ripped apart.

Standing before him now was some sort of beast: It was a creature of pure muscle to the point that it had only strips of skin hanging from its body, built like a bear but with a human-shape torso, its hands were nothing more but clusters of spiked bone, its head looked more like a crushed cat skull with no visible eye hole and had oversized slits on its head resembling nostrils.

The beast slammed its 'hands' on the ground and let out a loud roar powerful enough to create a mini shockwave.

"Should have gone for the bartender first…"

He muttered before shooting the thing.

The thing didn't even flinch even as large chunks of its flesh were blown off.

To his shock, steam came out of the creature's body as its wounds heal.

The creature let out another roar and pounced.

He shot at it once more to slow it down before dodging to the left.

For a beast this large it's incredibly fast.

It tried to skewer him with its claws only for him to dodge behind the bar.

"This thing's tough." He commented. "May have to bring out the heavier artillery."

Despite this he was grinning a bit, placing his guns away before taking out two other weapons.

One was a Katana beautifully crafted with a jewel fitted into the sword's hilt, the other was a crimson shotgun with flame patterns on it.

With a smile on his face he went to confront the beast once more.

It roared and tried to claw him only for its arm to be completely incinerated by the shotgun.

It roared in actual pain as the flames were not normal in the slightest.

The pain made the beast angry and it tried to skewer him with its other hand, only to be sliced apart by his sword.

The creature roared once more in pain, its basic thought processes not understanding how it was being hurt.

So distracted by the pain it didn't notice that its opponent had disappear until it felt the back of its knees being sliced apart.

Before it could fall it was suddenly held up by the blade that was run through its stomach.

With a flicker of his hand, the front of the beast as well as its lower jaw were split apart, spilling its blood and organs.

It collapsed on the ground, helpless to do anything, yet still all it did was growl and roar, trying to kill its opponent.

"Gotta say that's mighty impressive."

He aimed his shotgun at the beast's head.

"Most would've called it quits with just one limb being cut off, except you, you continue to fight even without your limbs… That's something I can respect."

The beast simply growled in anger.

"Well as much fun as this is, I gotta end it here."

He smiled at the thing.

"Jackpot."

He shot, the flaming bullet destroying both the head and most of its upper torso.

He looked around, checking to see if there were any more abominations needed to be killed.

He noticed something on the ground, a small vial filled with a black tar-like substance.

He picked it up and examined it until he heard a raspy moan.

There was a head of one of the victims intact, well mostly.

He approached the head and picked it up. He actually recognized the thing.

"You… you use to be one of Volt's men weren't you… Hicks was it?"

To his surprise the thing actually laughed before actually speaking.

"I'm shocked… and honored… that the Dragon actually recognizes me."

Oddly enough he actually sounds like he means it.

"Tell me everything you know."

The thing coughed before answering.

"After you… torn down everything… I was left… on the run… without a job… Then this guy came… Gathered me and… others like me… promised us high money… and unlimited power…"

"And you believed him?"

Hicks simply grinned.

"Money is money after all… He kept his side of the bargain…"

"What did he do to you all?"

"… He gave us power… at a price…"

He held up the vial in front of Hicks.

"What exactly is this stuff anyway?"

"Power… and the secret to immortality…"

Though Hicks couldn't see it, his interrogator was shocked hearing that last part.

"I know you doubt me… If it was a lie… would I be speaking to you…?"

"Fair point. Although this immortality doesn't seem that great if you're like this."

Hicks laughed bitterly.

"Yes… but it gets the job done…"

Suddenly his face and tone shifted to something more serious.

"Listen… this guy… when I first saw him… there is something wrong… about him… He looks completely normal… yet it feels all fake… like he was wearing a disguise… but at the same time not… Just by looking in his eyes… I could tell… he is WORSE than Volt… worse than Honest and that wannabe demon lord… Dragon… the things he does… will make you sick to your stomach…"

"Where can I find this benefactor of yours?"

"Don't know… he comes and goes… All I know is he has labs… all across the wastelands… at least that's what some claim…"

He sighed.

Why did it have to be the wastelands? One of the few places in this world that's completely uninhabitable even by a demon's standards.

"Thanks for the info Hicks."

"No problem… Just do me a favor… and kill me alright…"

He raised an eyebrow at the demand but simply shrugged and shot him, not even leaving ashes behind.

He looked around the area before crouching and started writing on the ground.

Finishing he left the bar.

On the ground was a rune that as slowly glowing brighter and brighter.

Outside everything appeared normal, until the bar exploded in white flames scaring numerous people.

The Dragon simply walked away from all this unnoticed by the public.

* * *

_Whether it was the East or West you would find nothing but violence and death._

_In the East it is ruled by Greed, Envy, and Treachery._

_In the West it was ruled by Wrath, Pride, and Lust._

_Yet the West was worse. Unlike the majority of the East they actively try to improve what they have, to advance their technology and technique, to discover new things…_

_Because of this weapons of war were far more advanced, far more destructive than anything the East could ever make._

_Made all the worse since unlike the East the demi-humans, beast-kin and other-worlders took part in the affairs of the West._

_Tyrants ruled with an iron fist, blood was shed on a daily basis, innocents perished, women were raped every day, it had seemed as if the West would become an eternal lifeless pit of despair, death, and hopelessness._

_Than he came._

_A man from the East, baring the mark of the Dragon._

_At first no one took noticed of him, thinking he'll be another victim of the violence. Even when he became a bounty hunter of renown skill he was still ignored. Yet slowly but surely he started gaining allies, and even winning the hearts of maidens, through his personality and sheer charisma._

_It was only when he destroyed the self-proclaimed sex-empire and annihilated the Black Dogs did the West finally acknowledge his existence._

_Even when hunted he persevered through it all. From bounty hunter to resistance soldier he toppled empires and kingdoms. From soldier to general did he slaughter the guilty and free the innocent. From general to leader did he fight against the best warriors and execute the tyrants that ruled the land._

_Finally, the war, the bloodshed, the tyranny was finally over._

_People were so grateful for his aid, and thankful to whatever deity brought him to the West._

_He became a hero, a man that the people practically worshiped._

_To this day he has settled down with his family, occasionally travelling to keep evil in check._

_Dragon Warrior, Tiger of the East, Dragon of the West were some of the titles people call him._

_Nathaniel Drake is his Western name yet his true Eastern name is and shall forever be…_

_Naruto Hayabusa._

* * *

Author's Notes

Well guys here's the fourth most voted fic in my poll.

To explain some things:

\- In terms of technological advancement it'll be a mixture of Boruto, Akame ga Kill, and Afro Samurai to get you a better perspective.

\- The substance that our hero discovered isn't something that I made up. It's a mixture of two that I combined since they're eerily similar. One that came from a movie and the other from a book series. Here's a hint: the movie shares the same name as a certain video game series and a certain light novel/anime series while the book series involves a Prison with the main villain's name being Furnace.

\- In terms of crossovers the main ones are Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive, Nasuverse, Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru, Queen's Blade, and Akame ga Kill. Of course there are others but these are the main ones.

Well till next time :)


End file.
